Sonic: The Haunted Mansion of Alola
Brief Sonic: The Haunted Mansion of Alola is an upcoming film from ZakozController, which would be based on Disney's The Haunted Mansion and Phantom Manor. The film is likely is to be released on October 2017. Synopsis Sonic and his friends discover a Mansion on the island of Melemele, which they have yet to learn that the Mansion is haunted by the residents who never left... History The progress of how Sonic: The Haunted Mansion of Alola was teased before it's release date. * The first teaser featured a skull in the middle of the screen, with the Hatbox Ghost in the middle. If brightened, Constance and Dark Sonic are shown on each side of the image, and the phrase: "The Haunted Mansion" in the middle. * The second teaser showed a clock face with the number thirteen on the top. When brightened, the image shows the whole model of the clock from the Corridor of Doors. It also shows a demonic hand reaching across the clock. Underneath the clock read: "Room for a thousand. Any volunteers? Muah hahahahahaha!". On the right side of the screen, Knuckles is very faintly seen, hiding from the clock. On the left side, the words: "The Haunted Mansion" is present. * The third teaser showed the Floating Candle from the endless hallway, alit. When brightened, the endless hallway is present, with the words: "The Haunted Mansion", written on the floor. Behind the candle, Mallow, Lillie, Lana and Sophocles are present faintly, but the Hatbox Ghost's head is behind them, almost pitch black. * The fourth teaser showed the outside view of the attic from the Haunted Mansion. The words: "The Haunted Mansion" are present at the bottom of the teaser. When brightened, the TARDIS and Constance are faintly seen at the roof of the attic. It also shows the complete Mansion from a bird's eye view. * Near it's original release, ZakozController announced that the film was delayed for 2 months, due to a change of the story and the Mansion. (Original release date: August 7th 2017) * The fifth and final teaser shows Phantom Manor in a pitch black background, along with the words: "Sonic: The Haunted Mansion of Alola" written on the bottom. When brightened, the image shows Phantom Manor in a baron wasteland, with Tails standing on the bottom left of the image. The Hatbox Ghost's shadow is faintly present behind one of the windows. Above the Manor and at the top right of the image, the new release date was revealed. Characters and Voice Cast * Sonic the Hedgehog and the Hatbox Ghost: ZakozController * Miles "Tails" Prower and Constance Hatchaway: DaGamingSaurus * Knuckles the Echidna: SpinDashPro * Mallow: Jessica Paquet * Lillie: Laurie Hymes * Lana: Rosie Reyes * Sophocles: Alyson Leigh Rosenfield * Kiawe: Marc Swint Trivia * Another reason why the film was delayed was that ZakozController was getting inspiration for a better script and design for the film from Phantom Manor at Disneyland Paris. * This is not the first ZakozController film to be a live-action and animation hybrid. The first was the Sonic's Disney World Adventure film series. * The film's theatre teaser featured the Phantom Manor at a hill with the ghostly shadow of the Hatbox Ghost wrapping his arms around the Manor. * The film is also being filmed at Disneyland Paris, after closing time, just so that ZakozController can have some privacy when making the film. This means that he and the rest of the cast would have to go in Phantom Manor alone, to film scenes. * ZakozController announced that a post scene would be added to the film, but yet is not known about the supposed scene.